


【锤铁/霜铁】阿维农之囚

by Robert_x



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robert_x/pseuds/Robert_x
Summary: 法兰西王朝局势动荡，外部有战争内部有教皇势力的控制，Loki一派人选择向教廷征税补充军资，但作为教皇的铁拒绝这样的请求，并颁布通谕禁止向教廷征税，于是两边正式开始交锋，Thor	作为长子更希望这件事情能和平解决，而后导致了两人的矛盾激化，最后Loki成功登上王位，并将教皇铁囚禁于阿维农。





	【锤铁/霜铁】阿维农之囚

**Author's Note:**

> #腓力三世长子锤、腓力四世基、卜尼法斯八世铁  
#有史实有ooc有私设  
#监禁、强制

【锤铁/霜铁】阿维农之囚 （中世纪AU）

ChapterⅠ

1.

“殿下，您的兄长在四处找你。”

一袭绿衣劲装的人正躺在花园的长椅上，手里拿着一本书，目光却停在草丛间，看着一条青蛇捕食竹鼠。未得到回应的骑士仍站在那，身子略微弯着、右手放在胸前便不再动了，如同一座雕像般。

Loki知道自己驯养出来的骑士们是如何的，便也不再为难对方，双手撑起身子站了起来。仰躺姿势的视觉盲区让Loki暂时忘记了自己身上的血污，当他低头看见绿色布料上醒目的猩红色时，方才的不满又涌上了心头。

“我倒要看看Thor那个傻子要怎么给我解释。”，Loki一边走着一边酝酿着要如何报复Thor。

由于父亲的腐败无能，王朝已几经衰落，近几年更是因教皇势力的崛起导致王室权利被分割得更严重，与祖父亲近的Loki从小就听着他讲起东征的故事，那时的Loki还会问起祖父，明明国家已经这么大了，为什么仍要向外扩张，Loki还记得祖父当时的回答：“因为人无法容忍自己的东西被别人占去，特别是有关于信仰时”。那时的回答成了Loki心中强有力的信念，他的哥哥愚钝甚至无心征服国家，但他不一样，他从小到大都是一个野心家。

“Thor你找我？”Loki在大殿见着了Thor，对方正拿着一樽酒杯豪饮，那小小的杯身在他手掌里看起来格格不入，就像他身后那鎏金雕刻的王座一样扦格难通。

“对啊，Bro，刚刚打完一场胜仗来找你庆祝！”Thor看着眼前的人，眉头微蹙、墨绿色的眼睛里满是疏离，不知从什么时候起他们之间就横着一面若有若无的墙，仿若以往那个会追着自己玩耍的孩童只存于想象。Thor知道自己弟弟的野心，他从不挑明其实就是对Loki所作所为的默认，他的心从未在这，比起操纵棋盘他更愿意做兵卒叱咤战场。

Loki熟练的躲开了Thor试图搭上他肩膀的手，“Thor，你刚刚为什么阻止我？”，Thor想起刚才在战场上发生的事——Loki正欲砍下那卑微得趴伏在地上的人时，他手中的长剑被自己打掉了。

“Bro，你要知道那个人是教皇的亲信。”，“亲信如何？迟早有一天教皇势力是会回归于王室的，而我会是那个结束这虚伪的、无能的教廷统治时代的人。”，像是行人不小心踩中了游蛇的尾巴，Loki突然向Thor靠近，力度大到让Thor退了一步。

Thor看着Loki双眸的颜色更加幽深了，他的眼中满是笃定和野心，Thor突然发现自己和Loki已经无法再踏进同一条河流了，虽然教廷的兴起使王室的权利削弱了许多，但Thor更愿意尊重父亲的想法。

“Loki...你知道的，现在教皇的势力已经太过强大了，那会是一场苦战。”，“所以就得放任教皇势力继续强大吗？王室才应该是统治着整个法兰西的，并不是他们打着并不存在的神的口号去控制一群愚昧的人。”Loki丢下这句话就离开了，余下一群人面面相觑着。

Thor眼中闪过片刻的失落，但很快又笑着对士兵们欢呼，“来！我的朋友们！我们致敬今日的胜利！”Thor便不再在意了，照顾好士兵的情绪是他作为统领的责任，以防没有明天，他们得在每天都尽兴，若朝野是Loki的梦想，那么战场就是他的疆土。

Loki走在回寝殿的路上，绿色披风的尾部随着步伐摇晃，他就和卡佩王朝一样年轻、好斗、迫切之极。

2.

“Happy，你是说我们尊贵的Loki殿下欲砍下你的头？”年轻的教皇站在布道台上，正睥睨的看向跪在地上的人，“尊贵”二字被他咬得极重，连旁人都听出了其中的嘲讽。

“是的主教。”颤抖的近乎耳语的回应恼怒了那人的情绪，他本就向下的唇角垂得更低了。Anthony并未回应反而把玩起了手中的十字珠链，当指腹摸到镶嵌在十字架中心的克什米尔蓝宝石时，他眼中泛起一道异样的光芒。

如今的法兰西已经被教皇势力吞噬，大多人民都信仰着天主教，而很多传教士都只听从教皇的命令，教廷的世俗化导致了他们与王朝势力针锋相对，而国王的小儿子更是向老国王提议，以弥补军费的开支的理由试图向教廷征税，想到这Anthony便一阵不悦，出身贵族的他却一头奔向教理学校，去学习家人反对的神学，所以他对自己所坚定的信念是刻在骨里体现于言表中的。

他是教皇，作为拥有整个教廷最高权力的人，作为世间最接近上帝的人，Loki为首的唯名论*党根本无权向他所在的教廷征税，而今日Loki甚至想弑杀他的亲信，这毫无疑问是在向他宣战。

“我曾在波隆那学习法律，倒也是懂得如何去制定一二，Happy，你让人发布通谕，禁止所有不经教皇同意而擅自向神职人员徵税的行为。”，年轻的教皇能在这局势动荡中爬上这个位置，少不了手段和谋略，Anthony更是将自己的才智和果断利用到极致。

Happy这才敢抬头看向布道台上的人——Anthony其实长了一张令人过目不忘的好看面孔，只是他常年抿着唇也吝啬他的笑容，让所有人都臣服于他的威严之下。

Anthony想起父亲曾告诉他的“人应当是学着自己去控制环境，而不是在别人保护的安全感中生存”，人类天生地能历久不忘孩提时期的印象，如同新器皿一经染上气味，其味经久不变，如同纯白的羊毛一经染上颜色，其色就不能改*。于是他从小到大都在做一个从不依附于他人的个体，在成长的年岁里学会去征服环境，渐渐地他爱上了去掌控周围一切，并从中获得无尽的欢愉。

罗马帝国时期的人民生活在横征暴敛之中，现实是如此的灰败和无望，于是超世间的“救世主”出现，惩罚压迫者的残暴，解救人的苦难，于是神要求怜爱世人，要求神子们将他的国度降临，将他的旨意行在地上如同行在天上。如今神的学识已经在各个意识领域都具有至高无上的权威，那么王朝思想理当是神学的奴婢。

“我是Messiah*，我是救世主，我不是在扮演上帝，一直以来...我都在扮演人类。”

Anthony依然把玩着珠链，湛蓝色的双眼中酝酿起一场风暴。

ChapterⅡ

1.

“挑起战火的先是对方么。”，Loki听着他麾下一名骑士传来方才Anthony下达的通谕，嘴角牵起一丝微妙的笑容。他原以为这场王室与教廷的争战将继续在不见天日的暗斗下去，结果对方大张旗鼓的挑战起他的通令，一时间，Loki竟不知是该唾弃对方的愚昧还是赞扬他的胆识。不过这一切都不会妨碍他丝毫，因为教廷的陨落是注定的事。

“我要的板甲*都准备好了吗。”，Loki这才将视线从窗外的景色移到眼前的骑士身上，以往他们都习惯用链甲软戎，一来是轻便利于行走，二是材料方便采取，但作战时间久了链甲的缺点也日渐明显，他们在往日的埋伏中会因为走动链甲摩擦护膝发出的声响而暴露行踪。前几日Thor突然提出板甲的构想，Loki斟酌后便决定先为主将制作几套，而今日教皇一方提出的宣战无疑是测试的最好机遇。

“都按您的吩咐制作好了，Loki殿下。”，身着铠装的骑士正对他俯首，映着窗外橙红色的阳光，Loki仿佛置于荣耀中心。

金属冶炼而成的板甲重量可达15公斤，配有鳞甲、札甲、手套。Loki打量起眼前这套盔甲——护胸上刻着些不知名的纹路，左手臂膀处有他要求到的蛇的雕花。Loki喊来另外两名侍者为他穿上这套护甲，沉重的盔甲在他身上竟显得轻巧起来，他如墨的黑发此时被盘起，当戴上头盔露出那如鹰般锐利的双眼时，周围的人不觉间，看呆了。

Loki让Thor也换上板甲，待到整装后，他和兄长将带领骑士团征讨教廷。当骑士团沿着这条路踏上征途，他们对于前方会是什么一无所知，没有一人想到，这条路带来了数年的炼狱。 

“Bro，我知道没有什么能改变你的决定，可是你真的想好了？”，Thor仍有些不确定，他们的祖父曾讨伐耶路撒冷，那一战东征几乎是亏空了国库，以致后十几年间的卡佩王朝一度陷入衰败。而今的Loki踏上了祖父同样的路，他们一人为了夺回圣地和信仰，一人为了夺回权利，却都默契地行着暴虐的抉择。

Loki看着自己的兄长，对方金色的长发在脑后散着，正迎着风微微飘动。Loki觉得Thor是一位名副其实的将领和战士，可称不上一位统治者，他极易踌躇不定，最糟糕的是他有着怜悯的心，而这对于一位厮杀于战场上的任何一位人来说，都是不应当有的。“Thor，你来告诉我，何为’后悔’二字？”，Loki转而盯向他，Thor却不知道如何回应了。

他知道自己的弟弟是野心家，而野心家从未考虑过后悔。

“在这个崇尚征服的年代，战争不就是我们赖以生存的手段之一吗。”，似是自言自语般，Loki回头看着身后的骑兵们——他们正踏上了粉碎教权的道路。

2.

从教皇利奥三世在罗马圣彼得教堂为法兰克国王查理曼加冕称帝后，“君权神授”这一思想为教皇们披上了神的外衣。Anthony一直都知道自己行着上帝的权利，他即是天父许在地上的天国，所以法王所作为的一切他看在眼里，阴谋和对付便酝酿在腹中，被神授予权利才能登上王位的人如今试图挑战他的权威，这与直接质问上帝无疑。

“Killian，传达给Jacques Morley*，圣殿骑士们今夜整装，准备迎接卡佩的二王子。”，聪慧如他，Anthony早已想到通谕传达出去后，对方肯定会做出反击，与王权之间的暗斗已经持续了几十年，那么如今就应在对方鲁莽又愚蠢的进攻下终结。

教皇所宣称的战争是一种信仰，是信仰之战，这战争将帮助一个人通往救赎，如果有人认为禁食、苦修祈祷是忠诚之举，那么这场战争可等同于祈祷。

“亲人啊，我得走了，可你必须记住：我属于你，无论我走到何处;请把我永远铭刻在你的心头，因为我虽然离去，心却在此处存留。*”，教皇宫的后庭，一群骑士对爱慕的贵妇人们唱起破晓歌*，低沉又哀怨的语调述说起不舍，其间又掺杂着昨夜还纠缠不清的嘶哑爱欲。

骑士们齐声的怨歌传入Anthony的耳中，听着那悠扬又绵长的曲调，竟有一丝道不尽的忧郁。Anthony知道自己这前半生从未爱过任何一个人，他知道骑士们骄奢淫逸的生活，但教廷教与他的是崇尚禁欲，是避免人性最根本的原罪。不过他一直都知道自己是个贪婪的人，他有强烈的征服欲，有对权利的占有欲，但他从未想过，自己会拥有身体上的欢愉。

人一旦舍去原始的冲动，便会在其他地方加倍的讨回，Anthony为自己的行径找到解释。骑士们的歌声终于停止，接着传来的，便是马匹和不间断的脚步声，征战的骑士属于一盘棋局，它是关乎于征服与版图的典型游戏，而这盘棋将为他所用。

3.

中世纪的甲胄越过这片干旱的荒野，待夜幕降临，月光渐渐打在树叶上，在森林里埋伏了一天的卡佩军队收起了懒散的状态。Thor伸手从一旁的树上折断一只丫杈，将它穿过自己金色的发丝绾在脑后，Loki知道自己的兄长没有佩戴头盔的习惯，所以也从不提醒他整装。一声令下，一行人拿起藏在落叶下的银剑，向教皇宫的方向包围着前行。

一袭白衣*的教皇正处于圣殿骑士军团的最中央，Anthony骑在马上，睥睨着朝两旁形成包围圈的卡佩军队，随后Loki和Thor进入他的视线，王朝和教廷之间的斗争持续了数年，这却是三人第一次见面。Anthony想到今后他也许是两人其中一位的点膏者*，心中便激荡起强烈的自傲，那是一种将王权踩在脚下的欢愉。

圣殿骑士有着绝对忠诚的品质，他们的誓言将伴随他们荣耀的一生，就在Loki和Thor靠近教皇宫的那刻起，众人皆做好了战斗姿势。“二位王子前来教皇宫有何事吗？”Anthony带着几分刻意的语气朝两人询问。

Loki看着离自己只距十几米的人，从对方的着装上，他看得出那是精心装扮后的结果，教皇只在施以膏礼时才会穿着镶嵌珍珠和宝石的红色披肩，更何况，对方将代表地位与牧灵的权杖捏在手中，似乎是在告诉自己，有一天卡佩王朝的权利将悉数落入他手中。Loki只看见了Anthony肆意流露的张扬，但Thor的目光却实实在在的停留在那个人本身上。

Thor觉得他见着了神，本就一袭白衣的Anthony似是在于月光相比谁更皎洁明亮，优异于常人的视力能让Thor看见对方脸上蓄起的胡子，那是不同于任何人的整洁和精致，对方的手里握着镶嵌装饰，下端较尖，上端为整圆形的银色权杖，时不时地随着他的动作尾端隐藏进衣袍里。

待到两人回过神时，Anthony已有些不耐烦了。“二位带着军队前来，恐怕不只是前来探望我这个教皇吧。”，Anthony边说边把玩起他的十字珠链。“哦，我们此次前来的目的为的是您昨日下达的通谕。”，Loki抢先回答。

“二位是有什么异议吗？”，Loki听得出来对方的语气中带着一阵轻视，于是也稍作反击道，“那教皇您是对我们采取征税填补军用的命令有什么异议吗？”，听到这，Anthony也没露出丝毫慌乱，更是以平淡的口吻说，“我想教廷免税这一规定，是二位的父亲制定的吧。”，余下的人都面面相觑地听着两人言语间的较量。

当Anthony以目中无人的态度面对自己时，Loki这才发现，他低估了对方。Loki朝Thor看去，后者的视线却停滞在Anthony身上，Loki有些愠怒地用手肘捅了下Thor的腰。他在暗示Thor下令发起进攻。虽然他自己麾下也有一定的骑士团，但是整个王朝最核心的军力都掌握在Thor手中，当然，这也是为何他一直不反的原因。

“卡佩军团们！荣誉将因你们而存在！战斗吧！我勇敢的骑士们！为了你的邦国洒尽最后一滴血！”，狂风席卷起Thor的嘶吼，在Loki看向他的同时，他的剑已沾上敌人的鲜血，他对Anthony，势在必得。

4.

当巡夜人在高喊“离开”时，破晓之后，白昼便接踵而来。

从Thor下令进攻后已经过了几个春秋，此时正是八月，势不可挡的炽热带了无限的煎熬，他们当初带来的军粮已快消耗完毕，军队人数也锐减。他们正面临着最可怕的难关——缺水。Loki看着Thor大张着嘴，想要从最薄的晨雾中稍慰干渴，那因长时间未摄入水分的双唇已经皲裂，Loki划开了自己的手臂，试图从血液流淌中得到慰藉。

正值冬季肆虐，寒冷和营养缺乏威胁着要将仅存的征服者摧毁，事至于此，Loki也没有后悔过，征服和权利永远都伴随着牺牲，待他登上王位收复王权的那一刻，他现在所有的苦难都是铺垫和理所应当的。

而Anthony这方也疲惫不堪，他没料到这场战争持续了几年，久到足够耗空资金和储存，过惯了骄奢生活的圣殿军团众人不免有些抱怨，但出于忠心仍听令于他。Anthony第一次感到了自我怀疑，他是否还应继续这场权利的角逐，但很快，他的骄傲就否定了自己的忧虑。

战场上屠戮还在继续。四周的空气中布满了血的味道，在这被血光吞噬的时刻，已然分不清什么是武器，什么是骨与肉，整个世界仿佛在颤抖。

天空中奇异的光被解读成将至的厄运。来自教皇宫令人痛心的消息称，王朝军队已然入侵了基督教徒们的所在地，并且以刀剑、劫掠和烈火来杀死他们*。以Loki和Thor为首的卡佩军队毁坏了圣坛，并将银剑刺向神的教徒，那从伤口处流出的血，被他们洒于圣坛之上，或者将其倾入施洗池中，他们还将那些被选来以折磨至惨死的人，从肚脐那儿剖开，拖拽着他们鞭打着他们，在杀死他们之前让他们匍匐在地，内脏都流了出来，刹那间，神之子的生命化为乌有。

至此，Anthony亦拾起长剑与两人周旋起来。

Thor不着痕迹的放缓了进攻的速度，转而防御起对方的攻势，在双方贴近时Loki这才看清了Anthony的长相，对方有着一张宁人妒忌的好看面容，在Loki的往生中，他很少对人的外表进行评价，可眼前人的容貌却让他产生了名为喜爱的情绪。Loki终于理解了为何几年前的那夜，Thor的目光为何会停滞在Anthony身上了。

在长达几年的周旋中，Loki已将Anthony这人看得透彻，对方与自己一样是实足的征服者，不同的是，对方有着信念缠身，而自己作为唯名论一派，神与人之间的鸿沟早已跨越，“你可知道，我从来不想变成上帝，我自己是凡人，我要的只是凡人的全部幸福。”，械斗间，Loki对Anthony说道。

Loki能看见对方好看的蓝色眼眸中没有丝毫慌乱闪过，一如往年的沉稳，他对Anthony的兴趣愈来愈浓烈了。Thor不自觉地退让和眼中难掩的爱慕让Loki觉得刺眼，他知道自己的兄长对Anthony也怀有与自己同样的心情，想到这，Loki便知道，Thor不得不除了。

在这濒临崩溃的教皇宫上空，一个来自遥远国度的声音正在响起，这声音起初是那样的微弱，充满了空灵而忧郁的梦幻感，与圣坛上血腥暴虐和声色犬马形成了强烈的对照。这遥远的梦幻曲就响彻在Anthony的耳边，他第一次听到了天父的召唤。

当Loki的剑指向Anthony的胸膛时，他开口。

“我死后，必将洪水滔天。*”

不料，Loki的剑锋陡然向Thor转去。

*板甲，中世纪一种防御装备。  
*Jacques Morley圣殿骑士军团重要成员之一。  
*选自阿拉玛农的《破晓歌》  
*破晓歌，其实是中世纪骑士诗歌的一种，大多都描写骑士与贵妇间的“典雅的爱情”，多叙述骑士和贵妇人在破晓时候分离的情景。  
*来自教皇乌尔班二世布道。  
*来自路易十四，原句Après moi, le déluge。

ChapterⅢ

1.

似是预料到一般，Thor躲过了Loki的一击。

“Loki。”Thor的眼里满是坚决，他一直都有所准备，只是他不愿意去承认Loki迟早会了结自己，就在那道银色光亮闪过时，Thor觉得自己仅存的一丝幻想都泯灭了。“够了Thor，你早就知道会有这一天了不是吗？”，Loki回以冷漠的目光，他们一直都是斗场互相博弈的凶兽，只是这场角逐从王位延展到了猎物之争。

看着两人交锋起来的Anthony趁机捡起自己被斩断的剑，似脱靶的箭般向两人奔去。

一声金属强烈碰撞的声音至三人传来，Anthony手中的剑戳穿了Loki背腹的板甲，血液很快顺着剑身淌下，沾湿了Anthony的双手。Loki转过身，碧绿的双眼直直地望着Anthony，“啧..教皇真是神勇。”，嘲讽般的语气激怒了一旁的人，Anthony遂将剑刺得更深了，换得Loki一声痛呼。

“Bro！”在Anthony向Loki刺来时Thor就停下了攻击，正对着Anthony的他，在那一刻选择了不对Loki示意，Thor不免被自己心中有些阴暗的想法所震撼，他从来不是一个这样的人，却在这刻期望Loki死去。他们兄弟之间的鸿沟早已无法跨越，但他永远都会作为一个兄长对Loki敞开他无限的宽容，Thor正为自己方才的抉择懊悔不已，Anthony的攻势又转向了他。

Thor扶起Loki，三人终于争锋相对。至此，他们才明白，对于Anthony怀有的渴望正促使他们站在一起，并肩征服猎物。

人无论身处何种的命运，都是上帝的预定，都肩负着上帝使命的荣耀，当攀上权利的最高端，就能证明自己是上帝的选民，这是Anthony一直以来所坚信的，他的天父在呼唤他姓名，在昭示他的使命即将被完成，他将成为现世的神。Anthony望着圣殿内溢满的残肢断臂，信徒们流的血，就是上帝流的血，想到这，他拿着剑的双手攥得更紧了。

权利与褫夺愉快而诱人，但弥漫着宁人避之不及的血腥味。

Loki觉得眼前的人像是被惹怒的一头雪豹，在漫天飘白的绝境中挣扎着寻找出路，剑刃反射出的白光照射进他眼底，蓝得几乎发亮的眼睛，像极了画册里上帝俯瞰众生。Loki觉得自己的渴望在此时燃到了最盛，Anthony衣摆上的血，仿若耶稣受难33刑鞭留下的印记，而胜却在望的自己就是刑台上望着对方受难的该亚法。

当剑刃相吻时，强烈的撞击震得Anthony手掌发麻，但他握住剑柄的手没松下丝毫，更是迎了上去。第二次碰撞后，他的虎口因为两人的力度撕扯开来，但疼痛使他更加理智。

这一战，关乎尊严关乎存亡。

风挥舞起它旅人般的双手，鸟儿在林间奏起圣歌，彷佛一种充满对决与陨落的低鸣。月色以快速的偷袭，劫走枯叶与箭羽。

当白衣教皇倒在对方脚下时，他的宫殿永远被禁锢在阿维尼翁*。

2.

褪去了外衣的教皇露出他矫健的躯体，Anthony的双手被绳结紧紧束缚，腰腹以下布满了似花瓣状的情色痕迹。他的双腿正被打开，因而收紧的臀部将穴口缩得更小了，夹得身上人一声低喘。

像是报复般Anthony狠狠咬上了黏着他的嘴，顺着两人贴合的嘴角流出的是血液和唾液的混合物，再由经颈部的线条滑落至已被咬破的乳珠上。

“只要你肯向我求饶，并且承认我是你的主人，你就可以解脱，Anthony。”这几日来他们不断强调着自己征服者的角色，落入蛛网的猎物却一次次地以沉默否定，于是他们决定将圣坛上的人拉进深渊。教廷教与Anthony的是绝意绝色，他不曾体会过情人间的欢愉，却先体味了一次抵死相缠的折磨。

Anthony啐了一声，话还没能说出口，他的嘴唇就被狠狠的吻上。Thor的吻充满了占有欲的霸道，没有半点温柔可言，他几乎是用蛮力撬开了Anthony的牙齿，不断的加深这个带着惩罚性质的吻。

没有任何前戏没有任何安慰的前戏，只有被撕裂的痛楚，逼仄的甬道里因为这样的撞击带出了些血丝，Anthony开始摆动身体试图挣脱桎梏，而Thor只是笑了一下继续挺动着，力度大得让对方脚踝上栓住的铁链发出刺耳的声响。

见玩得尽兴的兄长，Loki遂将自己的性器插进Anthony的口中。他的后腰还有几日前的伤，不能做太大幅度的动作，于是Loki按着Anthony的头耸动。Loki下身的耻毛未修剪过，粗硬的毛发剐蹭在脸上，不经意间就夺去一般的呼吸，Anthony感觉自己的嘴似是被撑破了。他传达教令的嘴、施以膏礼的肉体皆被人占了去，Anthony甚至能看见天父在圣坛上望着他跌落。

嘴巴恢复自由后，Anthony不停的干呕着，仿佛要将内脏全都吐出来。“Anthony，我再问你一次，谁是你的主人。”Loki问道，“不是你。”Anthony才张口，细微的呻吟就不受控制的从口中发出，他全身都疼，连大声说话的力气也没有，可那双蓝色的眸子却还是怒视着，却不望向他们两人的任何一个。“别做梦了，我永远都是自己的主人。”  
  
听闻如此的两人却是笑得更开心了，因为让二人沉迷的正是Anthony这一副永不服软的模样，正因如此才具有绝美的征服欲。

这侵占十足的顶弄持续了很长的时间，最后Anthony因为体力不支快要昏厥过去时，Loki才不情愿的放开了他。Thor抱住正拼命呼吸的Anthony，Loki有些冰凉的手指摩挲着Anthony因口交而擦破皮肉的红肿双唇，又邪恶的在他耳垂处啃咬着，“这么快就想要晕过去那可不行，接下来要做的事情可是要你醒着感受才有趣。”

Loki收回了手，他将头埋在Anthony的胸口，趁着Anthony失神之际重重的咬住了他左边挺立的乳珠。经历过去几日的情事，两人将对方的敏感点都熟记于心。疼痛和强烈的快感刺激着Anthony，即使很努力的压抑，丢人的呻吟声还是从他口中发出，Thor也抚慰上他的性器，用粗糙的掌心研磨着。

在激烈的情欲里还残余一丝理智的Anthony看着对方的眼神有着明显不屑，于是Thor手指正顺着他的腰一点点往臀部移去，最后毫不怜惜的挤进那紧致的穴道中。由于方才的操弄，已经扩张的甬道很快便适应了单只手指的玩弄，在Loki松开他双唇的间隙中，Thor将强硬的将手指又往Anthony口腔内塞进两指，“这可是你穴道里的液体，味道怎么样？”  
  
愤怒充斥着Anthony全身，但因为无法开口，他只能用眼神怒视着Thor。  
“别这么看着我。”，Thor不给对方任何准备的时间，手指像是觉得有趣的在他口腔内搅动着，时不时地捻玩起他的舌面，或是戳进口腔深处，很快胃部一阵翻滚，强烈的呕吐感向Anthony涌来，但他却依旧用仇恨的眼神盯着两人，丝毫没有打算求饶和退让。

Anthony并不知道，这个样子的他更加激发着两人的肆虐性，让人更想让他臣服于脚下。

Loki毫不怜惜的将自己硬挺的欲望刺入Anthony的体内，“唔...”当自己的性器被人火热的内壁紧紧吸附住，他餍足的呻吟声。Loki双手扶着Anthony的腰，遵从着自己的欲望开始全力的冲刺，紧贴在Anthony身后的Thor，能清晰的感受到对方因为顶弄而上下耸动着，而且对方的屁股也不断的在自己的性器上磨蹭，Thor正思考着要不要与Loki一同探往那紧致的幽穴。

“Thor，什么时候你这么怯弱了？”，Loki挑衅地瞥了他一言，言语间尽是喘息，Thor听着两人动情下的呻吟，他便连带着欲望一齐捅进玫瑰花田。当圣洁被采撷后，留下的只有血色的带着污垢的斑点。

晨曦的双唇吻尽最后一片月光，照亮了这一场永不穷尽的缠绵

3.

Loki和Thor正在大殿下达最后一批圣殿骑士团的处刑。

阿维农传来一则通谕：

1303年9月7日，教皇Anthony饮鸠身亡。

**Author's Note:**

> #我想大家都猜到了铁是白罐吧！  
#Thor并不是软弱无能的，他和Loki不一样，他更多的想做一个自由的人，却也愿意做战场上最利的兵刃，对于教皇势力他其实也是想铲除的，只是他作为长子他背负着的还有整个王朝的责任，所以他耐心恭候等待时机，而Loki却是一个野心家，他没有包袱，他选择主动出击。锤的性格是雷1和雷2的。  
#我也不知道为什么我没按着简介写...  
#我不管了我溜了！！！！  
#爱你们！！


End file.
